DBONFD
by mastergamer14
Summary: Six worlds brought together for a diabolical plan. Can the warriors of each world find out the truth before it's too late? Based on the story by Taresh. In the Bleach category just to get people to read it.
1. Issue 0: Abduction

**Hey, Mastergamer here. This is a special story. While going through the different works on a website called deviantart I came across a very good fan-made manga. After reading it, I knew that I had to do this. With permission from the manga's author, I will be writing it down in fanfic form. The manga is a four-way crossover of four of the greatest mangas made; DragonBall, Bleach, One Piece, And Naruto. Also with the author's permission, I'll be adding some extras to the story. The extras are more battles in the story to make it longer and another manga and anime to the main story, as well as adding more characters to the original four (although it's likely DragonBall isn't getting more characters). To check out the original story, go to deviantart and look for the story called D.B.O.N. and read. Now, put your hands together for the release of D.B.O.N.F.D. (if you didn't figure it out, the title is an anagram of the titles of each manga. you'll see what the last two letters stand for in this chapter).**

**Disclaimer: I do not the manga and anime used in this story. The original story of D.B.O.N. belongs to the author known as Taresh. I do own the changes I added to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>D.B.O.N.F.D<strong>

_Issue 0: Abduction_

* * *

><p><em>First World: DragonBall<em>

It was a calm and sunny day as we turn our attention to a small house located in the mountains. Looking at the house, one wouldn't believe that this ordinary looking house was the home of the most powerful warrior in the universe and his family.

It has been a month since the whole incident with Kid Buu. The whole world was at peace and all the damage that was done Kid Buu was reversed. Finishing it off with a wish for everybody in the world to forget about the dangerous creature, the earth was put into a state of peace.

We now turn our view to a small road leading up to the small mountain house. Walking on it was the eldest son of the earth's savior: Gohan. The eighteen year old was returning after finishing a day of high school and hanging out with his girlfriend, Videl. As he reached the front door to his house, it flew open and Gohan was knocked to the ground. Looking to see what hit him, Gohan laid eyes on his little brother, Goten.

"W-what! Goten, what's wrong?" asked Gohan after seeing the freaked out expression on the little kid's face.

"Gohan! You're not going to believe it, but dad's gone!" the young child cried.

"What do you mean dad's gone?" asked Gohan.

"W-well, me and dad were sparring near the river and then, all of a sudden, he disappears in a puff of smoke!"

"Are you sure he disappeared." asked Gohan, getting unnerved with what he was hearing.

"Yes! I tried sensing his energy, but the only thing I could sense was his residual energy in the spot where he disappeared!"

Now Gohan was concerned, Goku wouldn't just leave Goten by himself in the middle of a spar. If what his brother was saying is true, then something has happened to their father. His face turned serious and he turned to Goten.

"Goten, I want you to take me to where you and dad were sparring and we'll start searching from there."

The young boy nodded and proceeded to show his brother where their father disappeared. As they were moving, Gohan couldn't get rid of the feeling that something big was about to happen.

* * *

><p><em>Second World: Bleach<em>

It was a calm and sunny day in Karakura Town. All of its citizens were going about their normal lives without out a care in the world. They were oblivious to the supernatural events that took place in the city on a daily basis. In fact, one of those events is happening now.

In an industrial district of the city, a battle was just finishing. Atop of an abandoned factory, a teenager garbed in white shot what appeared to be a bow and arrow made of energy at a monstrous, but wounded, creature. The creature let out a roar as the arrow pierced its head, killing it and causing it to vanish into nothingness.

Uryū Ishida looked impassive as he witnessed another hollow fall by his hand. Day after day of hunting and exterminating hollows, surprisingly, can lose its excitement after a while. It's a good thing that the hollow he'd just killed seems to have been one of the last hollows in the city. He sensed other hollows, but he also sensed soul reapers closing in on those hollows. Right now he can sense that the other hollows were dealt with. He also sensed the large spiritual pressure of a certain substitute soul reaper finishing off the last hollow effortlessly. Seeing as he was done for the day, Uryū decided to head back home. But, as he reached the ground floor of the factory, he sensed something, or rather, sensed something disappear.

_'Ichigo's spiritual pressure just vanished.'_ the quincy thought.

True, the spirit energy of the orange-haired soul reaper suddenly vanished into thin air. Spiritual energy only disappeared if the source of it left the world of the living or if the source was killed. But that wasn't the case here; he didn't sense a Senkaimon _**(world penetration gate)**_ or a Garganta _**(Throat)**_ opening up. He also ruled out death as he didn't sense Ichigo's presence fade before disappearing, he just sensed the soul reaper's presence vanish entirely in one moment. This unnerved him quite a bit; Ichigo vanished completely just after fighting a hollow. That was too suspicious.

Deciding to look into it, Uryū headed towards where Ichigo was before he vanished. Arriving halfway, he ran into Orihime, Rukia, and Chad. Apparently, they too sensed their friend's presence vanish and were going to investigate.

The group then continued onward to their destination. A feel of foreboding ensnared the group as they wondered what was happening.

* * *

><p><em>Third World: One Piece<em>

It was a calm and sunny day over the Grand Line. At the moment, the waters were calm and quiet, allowing for smooth sailing. But that didn't mean that ships sailing these calm waters could drop their guard; the calm weather can quickly turn disastrous in the blink of an eye.

One particular ship was sailing through the water with ease. The Thousand Sunny, ship of the (in)famous Strawhat Pirates, was trekking towards its next destination. It was only a week ago that the Strawhats left the island ship known as Thriller Bark after defeating it captain, Gekko Moriah and receiving a new crewmate. Each member of the crew was doing their own thing around the ship. It was quiet and peaceful on the ship. Calm and cool. Nothing was ruining this serene day. Just a very calm and quiet day…

_'It's too calm and quiet.'_

Nami noticed that it was too calm on the ship. Having a captain like Luffy on board guaranteed that quiet and calm would only appear on the ship if he was asleep. It's almost been twenty minutes and she hadn't heard even a peep from the captain. Knowing the captain, he was about to break the calm with an outrageous stunt that will probably get him hurt (whether from the stunt or her fists, she didn't know).

"(sigh)… better go see that he doesn't hurt himself." stated the navigator as she left her room to look for her captain and make sure he wasn't about to cause trouble.

After searching the ship she came up with nothing. Luffy wasn't anywhere in the ship. He wasn't even in the kitchen and it was almost lunch time! Now she was starting to get worried; the last time she saw Luffy was on the deck while he was playing with Usopp and Chopper. Now, Luffy couldn't be found anywhere and that was starting to worry Nami; it was as if he vanished in thin air.

She's going to ask if the rest of the crew has seen Luffy. Also, she couldn't help but feel like something bad was gonna happen.

* * *

><p><em>Fourth World: Naruto<em>

It was a calm and sunny day in Konoha (Village Hidden in the Leaves). Its civilians were going about their daily lives and its shinobi were either training or leaving on missions. It was a normal day in the village.

It has been two weeks since the death of Asuma Sarutobi and one week after his killers met their end. Things have been settling down in the leaf village.

In one of the village's training grounds, a well known squad is preparing to do some training. But, as it would seem, the squad of five was down by two.

"Ugh! Where is He?" exclaimed an agitated Sakura.

"Calm down, Sakura. I'm sure Naruto has a good reason for being late." Kakashi stated.

"Maybe he's eating at Ichiraku and lost track of time. It wouldn't be that surprising." reasoned Yamato.

Kakashi just sighed at the situation, "Regardless, we should wait until Sai finds Naruto and brings him here." as soon as he said that, Sai appeared in the training ground, but, sadly, without Naruto.

"Sai, where's Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I checked his apartment to see if he slept in, but he wasn't there." Sai said, "I then went to Ichiraku to see if he was there."

"Was he?" asked Yamato.

"Yes, but that's where it gets strange." Sai replied.

"Strange?" Kakashi inquired.

"Well… the owner said that he arrived twenty minutes before we were supposed to meet and that he was going to have a quick lunch. And then…"

"and then what?" asked Sakura.

"Well… While Naruto was eating, he vanished." Sai explained.

"Wait, what do you mean vanished?" asked Kakashi.

"The owner said that Naruto was eating his ramen when, all of a sudden, Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke. The owner figured that he was called for a mission, so he didn't see anything strange about it, except for the fact that Naruto left without finishing his ramen."

The other three didn't know what to make of it. If Naruto was called for a mission then they would've been told of it. They also knew that Naruto would never leave Ichiraku without finishing his ramen. They were starting to wonder if something happened to him.

"Also, I tried sensing for his chakra at Ichiraku, but his trail ended there and it felt like his chakra just disappeared vanished completely." stated Sai.

Okay, now they were worried. It was starting to look like Naruto was taken in the middle of the village. If that was true, then Naruto was trouble.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do we do?" asked a worried Sakura.

"What we do now is find Naruto." answered the jonin, "It would seem that he has disappeared. We should inform lady Tsunade about what has happened and then search for Naruto. If he was taken, then he's still probably in the village, seeing as he disappeared not too long ago."

With that being said, the four ninjas left for the hokage tower to inform Tsunade on what happened. All the while, a sense of foreboding fell on them.

* * *

><p><em>Fifth World: Fairy Tail<em>

It was a calm day in the land of Fiore. The land's regular citizens went on with their day in various towns, while the mages of Fiore went about doing missions their guilds were given.

One certain group of mages found themselves searching through some old mountain ruins on a mission to search for some ancient artifacts. This group belonged to one of Fiore's famous guild: Fairy Tail. Currently, the group has split up to cover more ground and find more artifacts.

In one of the many corridors that filled the ruins, walked three people. Ice mage: Gray Fullbuster, Sky Dragon Slayer: Wendy Marvell, and Exceed: Charle were making their way through the corridor, hoping to find the chamber that held the artifacts they were searching for. Wanting to end the silence between them, Wendy spoke up.

"So, just what kind of artifacts are we looking for?" asked the young girl.

"Supposedly, we're looking for crystals that have the essences of the elements." answered Gray, "These element crystals have immense elemental magical power and are very valuable. That's the reason why the reward for this request is so high."

"If that's true then we'll have to keep an eye on Salamander or else he'll eat the crystals that contain fire." spoke Charle. Gray just chuckled at the female cat's words. It would be likely that Natsu would try to eat the crystals if he learned that there was fire in some of them.

The three continued onward. If they were to find any crystals then they were to meet up with the others at the ruin's entrance in one more hour. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy went through one of the passage ways while Erza went on by herself, leaving Gray, Wendy, and Charle to go on by themselves.

All of a sudden, what sounded like rapid footsteps filled the corridor. Turning around, the trio looked to see where the footsteps were coming from. A few moments later, a clearly freaked out Lucy was seen running towards them, with Happy flying right behind her. The blond mage and Exceed stopped a few feet before them and Lucy started to catch her breath. The others were confused as to why they were here and worried after seeing Lucy's expression.

"Lucy! Happy! What are you doing here?" asked Wendy.

"(Pant)… Natsu… (Pant)… He… (Pant)." Lucy was having trouble speaking after running so much, trying to find the others.

"Breathe Lucy. What's going on?" said Gray.

Lucy took a deep breath and then looked up at the ice mage.

"It's Natsu, he's gone!" she exclaimed.

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?" asked Charle.

"We were walking down a corridor when Natsu spotted something. It was one of the crystals we were looking for. But when Natsu picked it up he disappeared in a puff of smoke!" explained a stressed Happy.

This certainly got everyone's attention. If what they heard was true, then that would mean that the crystals were bobby-trapped. Of course, Natsu should get some blame since he's totally reckless. But still, Natsu disappearing was a cause for worry.

"Looks like flame-brain got himself in trouble again." stated Gray, "We should meet up with Erza and start looking for Natsu."

Everyone nodded and then turned around to go back where they came from, in hopes of catching up to Erza. All the while, Lucy couldn't shake of the feeling that something was about to happen.

* * *

><p><em>Sixth World: Digimon Frontier<em>

It was a calm and sunny day in Tokyo, Japan. Everyone was going on with their day. With this sense of peace nobody would think that anything big happened; they would be wrong if they did. six years ago, in the district of Shibuya, an event happened that would be hard to forget.

Six years ago, a train station in Shibuya all of a sudden exploded, leaving the station in a heap of rubble. Though, that wasn't all that happened. Some people claimed to have seen the head of a dragon rise from the rubble, only to disappear a second later. Some people passed it off as a trick of the eye, but only six individuals knew what really happened.

Long story short, six kids were transported to another world where they inherited six of the ten spirits of that world's legendary warriors. They used those spirits to fight a great evil known as Lucemon, who tried to rule that world and come into their world. The dragon that people thought they saw was Lucemon who almost entered their world. But, thanks to the efforts of the six kids, they dragged him back into the other world and defeated him. Six years later, they now live normal lives as teenagers. Well… almost normal.

When wielding the spirits, the kids were able to transform into the legendary warriors, who were able to control the elements. After Lucemon's defeat, they had to give back the spirits, but that didn't mean they left empty handed. A few days after returning to their world, they discovered that they now had elemental powers, similar to the powers of the legendary warriors. Of course, they kept this a secret from everyone. They also had a feeling that their adventures in the other world weren't over, so they learned how to fight in case they were called back to that world.

Anyway, back to the present. Walking down the busy streets of Shibuya was Tomoki 'Tommy' Himi. Tommy was heading home after middle school ended. On the way he spotted a group of thugs cornering a helpless person. After making sure no one was looking, he literally froze the thugs in their tracks. Sure the citizen freaked out and ran away after seeing the thugs become incased in ice, but at least he was safe.

As Tommy rounded the corner, the fifteen year old was met with a sudden impact.

Wham!

Next thing he knows he's on the ground, his head now ringing like a bell. After regaining his senses, Tommy looked at who hit him. He was met with a familiar face. On the ground, in a slight daze, was Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto. The eighteen year old, who seems to have just come from high school seeing as she was still in her school uniform, looked at who she hit.

"(gasp) Tommy!"

"Zoe? Why were you running so fast?" asked Tommy.

That question seemed to have reminded the girl of something as a look of distress appeared on her face.

"(gasp) Tommy, you're not going to believe what happened!" exclaimed Zoe.

"What?"

"Takuya's gone!"

"What?"

"Takuya and I were walking home from school when, all of a sudden, he disappeared in a puff of smoke!" explained the blond.

That bit of information surprised Tommy, "Whoa… you don't think that he was taken to the digital world." he inquired.

"I-I don't know, maybe. What I do now is that we have to tell the others and find him." suggested a worried Zoe.

Tommy nodded at the idea, "Right! Let's go!"

And with that, the two ran to find their friends so they could start searching for their missing leader. Something was about to happen and they didn't know that they were going to be in the middle of it.

* * *

><p><em>First World: DragonBall<em>

Gohan couldn't be more worried now. After almost an hour of searching and they still couldn't find Goku. And that wasn't all.

After searching around the mountains for Goku, Gohan and Goten decided to look for him in the city. While flying on the way to the city, they ran into Goten's best friend, Trunks. They were surprised to see him, but they were more surprised to hear what he had to say.

Apparently, his father had also disappeared. Goku disappearing was a cause for worry, but now him and Vegeta were missing! Something was going on.

After searching for another hour, the three half-saiyans met back up with each other high above the city.

"Ugh! We still can't find them!" exclaimed a frustrated Gohan, "Whoever did this is starting to get on my nerves!"

"What do you think is happening to them now." asked Trunks.

"I don't know, but we have to find them before something bad—"

_Poof_

Goten and Trunks were in shock as, in mid sentence, Gohan disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ah! Gohan! What happened to him?" asked a now freaked out Goten.

"I-I don't know, but we need to get the others and find—"

_Poof_

"AHHH! TRUNKS!"

Goten was now scared. His big brother and his best friend just disappeared right in front of his eyes. Now he really needed to get the others so that he can find their missing friends. This couldn't get any worse.

_Poof_

A moment later, Goten disappeared. Now all three of them were gone, but it didn't stop there. Five other fighters, as well as friends to Goku, also disappeared in a puff of smoke. That brings the number of missing fighters to ten. Those ten were about to be involved in a fight that will span through dimensions.

* * *

><p><em>Second World: Bleach<em>

The group was now worried as they reached the last spot Ichigo was. After trying to search for his spiritual pressure, the group found nothing. It was as if Ichigo vanished completely. Thinking that they needed help in finding Ichigo, Rukia took out her soul phone to call Renji, who was in Karakura. But, just as she was about to call, Renji's signal on her soul phone disappeared. Seeing this caused her to gasp and draw the others' attention.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" asked Orihime.

"R-Renji just disappeared!" exclaimed Rukia.

"What? Are you sure? Maybe he just went back to Soul Society." reasoned Uryū.

"No, my soul phone would've shown a Senkaimon opening," explained Rukia, "Besides, I just felt Renji's spiritual pressure disappear just like Ichigo's."

Okay, now they were worried. Two soul reapers just disappeared suddenly. Something was going on here.

"Maybe we should contact Soul Society to see if anything is happening there." suggested Chad.

Rukia nodded in compliance. She then started dialing on her soul phone. But, before she could finish dialing…

_Poof_

"Rukia!"

Sure enough, Rukia disappeared in a puff of smoke. The now alarmed group didn't know what to make of the situation.

"W-what do we do now?" asked a distressed Orihime.

"I-I don't know, but maybe we should see Urahara to see if he knows any—"

_Poof_

Uryū was cut off as he too disappeared in a puff of smoke. Orihime and Chad were now passed distressed.

"Uryū! Oh Chad, what do we do now?" asked Orihime.

Neither could utter a response as they too disappeared, and that was just the beginning. In Soul Society, six high level soul reapers disappeared into thin air. That brings the number of missing people to twelve. Those twelve were about to be involved in a fight that will span through dimensions.

* * *

><p><em>Third World: One Piece<em>

Every corner of the Thousand Sunny was searched as the Strawhat crew searched for their missing captain. And to make matters worse, Zoro has also disappeared. After searching the ship from the bottom up, the crew concluded that Luffy and Zoro were not on the ship. On the ship's deck, the remaining crew members tried to see what happened.

"We could they be?" asked Nami.

"You don't think that they were left behind at the last island we were at." pondered Sanji.

"Of course not! We saw them an hour ago on the ship." stated Nami.

"Maybe they both fell overboard and were eaten by seakings." suggested Robin, freaking out Usopp, Chopper, and Brook in the process.

"This isn't super. What are we going to do?" asked Franky.

"I don't know." answered Nami, "But what I do know is that we should—"

_Poof_

The crew was shocked after seeing their navigator disappear in a puff of smoke.

"AHH! NAMI!" cried Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper.

"Oh my, Nami just disappeared in front of our eyes, but I'm a skeleton so I don't have eyes, Yohoho—"

_Poof_

"BROOK!"

And it didn't stop there. One by one, each crew member disappeared in a puff of smoke. While this was happening, on another part of the Grand Line, three other individuals disappeared as well. That brings the number of missing pirates to twelve. Those twelve were about to be involved in a fight that will span through dimensions.

* * *

><p><em>Fourth World: Naruto<em>

Team Kakashi searched every inch of the leaf village for their missing friend. After explaining what happened to Tsunade, the hokage called for Team Guy to assist in the search. But, even with Neji's Byakugan, they concluded that Naruto was no longer in the village, which was strange since Neji couldn't find any evidence that Naruto left the village. They were now worried.

"You don't think that Naruto was taken by the Akatsuki?" asked a worried Sakura.

"No Way! The Akatsuki wouldn't have entered the village without us noticing, besides, Naruto has too much youthful energy to be taken by them so easily!" exclaimed Rock Lee.

"Yes! I agree with Lee, There's no way that it was the Akatsuki!" exclaimed Guy.

"Be that as it may, the fact is that Naruto is missing and we don't have any leads on where he may be." Spoke Kakashi, "What we should do know is to—"

_Poof_

And right before their eyes, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. The rest of Team Kakashi and Team Guy were surprised by this.

"W-what? Did Kakashi-sensei just leave us?" inquired a startled Tenten.

Neji activated his Byakugan to see where Kakashi went, but sadly he wasn't anywhere in the village. He relayed this information to the others.

"Wait, do you think he disappeared like Naruto?" asked Yamato, worry clear in his voice.

"Well, I don't see him anywhere in the village. I think it's safe to assume that he has—"

_Poof_

Neji didn't finish as he too disappeared in a puff of smoke. Before any of the others could say anything, Sakura disappeared as well, along with Sai and Lee. Yamato, Guy, and Tenten were left by themselves as they wondered what happened. What they didn't know was that nine other people disappeared as well. That brings the number of missing ninjas to fifteen. Those fifteen were about to be involved in a fight that will span through dimensions.

* * *

><p><em>Fifth World: Fairy Tail<em>

The rest of Team Natsu was at a standstill. Not only did Natsu disappear, but now they couldn't find Erza anywhere. They were starting to think that she may have triggered a trap as well. They were stuck on what to do next.

"W-what do we do now?" asked Lucy. She, Happy, and Wendy were starting to get worried about Natsu and now Erza.

"I don't know about Natsu, but Erza may still be in these ruins somewhere." replied Gray, "I think we should keep looking for her and after that we should—"

_Poof_

"GRAY!"

The ice mage disappeared before their very eyes, leaving Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Charle by themselves. Before, they were worried, now they were freaking out.

"W-where did he go?" asked a now scared Lucy.

"D-do you think he triggered a trap?" asked an equally scared Wendy.

"I don't know, but maybe we should get out of these ruins." suggested Lucy.

"A-aye!" agreed Happy from atop of Lucy's head.

Turning around to head for the exit, the small group started walking with the intent of leaving this place. They barely made it three steps when…

_Poof_

Wendy and Charle could only stare in shock as Lucy and Happy disappeared in a puff of smoke. Wendy was getting scared and her grip on Charle was getting tighter.

"W-Wendy… can't… breathe!" was all that Charle to get out as the twelve year old's grip tightened around the small cat.

"Oh! S-sorry Charle!" apologized Wendy as she loosened her grip on the small exceed.

But, before Charle could respond, both she and Wendy disappeared in a puff of smoke. All members of Team Natsu disappeared, and they weren't the only ones. Back at their guild, five of their guild mates also disappeared as well as a wandering mage in the countryside. That brings the number of missing mages to thirteen. Those thirteen were about to be involved in a fight that will span through dimensions.

* * *

><p><em>Sixth World: Digimon Frontier<em>

The search for the inheritor of the spirit of fire was at a dead end. First, Tommy and Zoe went to go get the rest of their friends to help with the search. It wasn't long before they ran into two of their friends; Junpei 'J.P.' Shibayama and Koichi Kimura. The two were on their own search. Apparently, Koichi's brother, Koji, has also disappeared after they finished school and he and J.P. have been searching for him. Now there were two missing people that they needed to find.

"I still think that they were dragged to the digital world." stated Zoe.

"I don't know. If that's true then why were they the only ones? And if they were sent to the digital world then they would've gotten a message instead of just disappearing like that." theorized Koichi.

"Then what happened to them? Where could they've gone?" asked J.P.

"I don't know, but we should keep looking until we—"

_Poof_

Koichi was cut off in mid sentence as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The other teens stared in shock as the eighteen year old vanished. Before anyone could react, three more puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, Tommy, Zoe, and J.P. where nowhere to be found. That brings the number of missing warriors to six. Those six were about to be involved in a fight that will span through dimensions.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown World<em>

A figure shrouded in darkness grinned evilly in victory as he watched the screens showing his targets being transported to his arena.

"Soon, I will have all I need to proceed."

A villainous laugh echoed through his base as the figure prepare for the fight that was to come.

* * *

><p><em>Six individuals divided by time and space.<em>

_But inevitably destined to…_

**_CLASH!_**

* * *

><p><strong>And so the prologue for D.B.O.N.F.D. is done. I hope that you enjoy it and that you well check out the original story, to see the original story follow these steps: go to deviantart and search for the story D.B.O.N. . Remember: the original story belongs to taresh on deviantart. And if taresh is reading this, I hope you like the extras I added. Also here are the extra characters I've added to the story:<strong>

_Bleach: Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki_

_One Piece: Smoker, Tashigi_

_Naruto: Sai, Shino Aburame, Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin, Jugo_

_Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Charle, Gajeel Redfox, Pantherlily, Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar, Levy McGarden, Freed Justine_

_Digimon Frontier: Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Junpei 'J.P.' Shibayama, Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto, Tomoki 'Tommy' Himi, Koichi Kimura_

_Note: for the characters in Fairy Tail, Happy, Pantherlily, and Charle weren't supposed to be chosen, they were just with the ones that were so they were taken too._

**If you're wondering in what timelines each manga is in, I'll tell you: DragonBall, One Piece, and Digimon are really self-explanatory. Naruto is after the 'Hidan and Kakuzu Arc' and after Sasuke has formed Hebi. Bleach is during the 'Hueco Mundo Arc', just before Ichigo's second fight with Ulquiorra. Fairy Tail is set after the "Edolas Arc'. Hope you enjoy both stories. Hope you like it taresh. Mastergamer out.**


	2. Issue 1: First Bout

**Mastergamer here. Now here is issue 1 of D.B.O.N.F.D. I hope you guys took a look at taresh's manga. Also, this chapter is going to have an opening like most anime. This opening is based on the 14th opening of Bleach, see it to understand it.. Now that's about it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime used in this story. The original story of D.B.O.N. belongs to Taresh. I also don't own the song 'BLUE'. I do own the extra content in the story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Op 1: BLUE<strong>_

_Nagaretsuita sono basho de_

_Hito wa nani omoi no da_

_Hirokute fukai unmei no naka shizu manai you ni_

The scene opens up with a battle royal with Goku, Ichigo, Luffy, Naruto, Natsu, and Takuya. Each throw attack after attack at each other until they reach a standstill

_You cannot bust yourself, gimme a shout_

_To be yourself till death, assure yourself_

_You cannot bust yourself, gimme a shout_

_To be yourself till death, assure yourself_

The story title appears then the scene changes to a group shot of all the fighters. Still-shots of each fighter battling against each other pass by in sync.

_Asu wo ushinate shimau ka mo shire nai_

_Kakegae no nai ima ni sae makenai_

_Kono koe ga dou ka todoku you ni_

_Sakebitsutsuketeta yo_

The still-shots change to the fighters battling against black creatures and feature some shots of each fighters' home world.

_Oikakeru tabi mata tooku natte_

_Nigedashita totan mata chikaku natte_

_Sukitoota no ni mienai mukougawa_

_Te wo nobashitsutsukete_

The scene then changes to show the Keeper running away before being cornered by the Watcher. The arena the battles take place in appears before an explosion destroys half of it.

_Nakinagara warau hibi to_

_Unmei no hate ni kono te wo nobasu yo_

From the explosion, Erza and Zoro appear, battling each other in a sword fight. Below them, Yamcha, Sanji, and Kiba and Akamaru team up against Kenpachi and Gajeel, only for the two to easily dispatch them. Sasuke appears and summons a giant snake and attacks Kenpachi and Gajeel. Elsewhere, Gray, Ace, Laxus, and Smoker fight each other which results in an explosion of ice, fir, lightning, and smoke.

_Nagaretsuita sono basho de_

_Hito wa nani omoi no da_

_Hirokute fukai unmei no naka shizu manai you ni_

On the other side of the arena, Koji, as Beowulfmon, and Suigetsu fight with the respective blades before Suigetsu unleashes a large wave of water. In the air above them, Gohan launches a volley of attacks at Toshiro who blocks the attack with Hyōrinmaru. Elsewhere, Kakashi and Byakuya battle and launch a volley of lightning and a flurry of flower petals at each other. Scene shifts to Kenpachi and Gajeel attacking Sasuke and his snake. Still-shots of each battle pass by before the opening ends with close ups of Goku, Ichigo, Luffy, Naruto, Natsu, and Takuya.

_Kurayami wo tsubasa ni kaete fuwari fuwari ukande ku_

_Arukitsutsukeru sono saki ni mieru hikari wo motomete_

* * *

><p><em>D.B.O.N.F.D.<em>

_Issue 1: First Bout_

_Unknown Arena_

In a large arena that could easily fit one hundred people, six columns of light appear. Moments later, the light disappears and reveals six people. The first was the only adult. He wore an orange training outfit and boots and had large, spiky black hair. The second figure was a teenager dressed in black robes and had spiky orange hair. He also had a large, butcher knife-like sword wrapped in bandages on his back. The third figure was a black-haired teenager wearing a red vest, blue shorts, sandals, and a strawhat. The fourth figure was a blond teen wearing a black and orange jumpsuit and headband. The fifth was a teen with pink hair and wore a black and gold trimmed waistcoat, white pants, sandals, and a white, scaled scarf. The last figure was a brown-haired teenager wearing a black high school uniform; the jacket was open showing his red shirt. The six figures had looks of surprise on their faces as they just realized they were transported somewhere.

"What the…?"

"COOL!"

"Heh… Okay this is weird."

"Where the hell am I?"

"Whoa!"

"What just happened?"

The six of them were confused as to what just happened (actually, only four of them were surprised, the other two were in awe at what just happened). They then turned to each other, as if only now noticing they weren't alone.

"Uh… do any of you know what's going on?" asked the brown-haired teen.

"Sorry, I'm in the dark here." replied the blond.

The other four had the same answer. It looks like they were in the dark about their current situation.

"So… who are you guys?" asked the orange-haired teen.

"My name's Goku." stated the Black-haired man.

"I'm Luffy." said the black-haired teen.

"Naruto." responded the blond boy.

"Natsu." said the pink-haired boy.

"Takuya." said the brunette.

"I'm Ichigo." stated the orange-haired teen, "So what do you guys think is going on?"

"I can answer that."

Out of nowhere, a voice spoke out. The group's attention was drawn to a nearby platform. The wall behind it started to distort and it seemed that something was coming out of it.

"Before you begin… I'd like to welcome you to my home."

The object fully emerged from the wall and show itself to the group. It was a being none of them ever seen. The being had sickly green skin and was garbed in silver armor, white pants, and a gladiator-like helmet. From atop the helmet came out the being's hair in a ponytail; his hair was segmented into three colors; black, white, and purple. On the being's face was a sinister smirk and his eyes, which had strange pupils and irises while the rest of the eyes were black, held nothing but cruel intentions.

"Begin what exactly?" asked Goku.

"Eh? Wha… SO COOL!" Luffy and Natsu exclaimed in awe.

The others heard the two shout and had their own thoughts.

_'Fazing through a wall isn't that cool.'_ thought Naruto.

_'Are they impressed by this guy's weird appearance?'_ wondered Ichigo.

_'Those two must've never seen an otherworldly being before.'_ thought an amused Goku.

_'So cool! He's like a ghost!'_ thought an excited Natsu.

_'I could see why those two are impressed.'_ thought Takuya.

Both Luffy and Natsu stared at the being with stars in their eyes. Said being seems to be enjoying the amazement the two were giving. That is, until Luffy spoke.

"His hair is three colors!"

...

….

….

"EHHHHH!"

"WHAT! THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE IMPRESSED BY?" yelled the being, annoyance clear on his face.

Luffy grinned and laughed. The other five looked at him at him in surprise (Goku, Naruto, and Natsu **(out of the two of them, I always thought that Natsu was smarter than Luffy)**) and irritation (Ichigo and Takuya). Realizing that they were getting distracted, Ichigo turned towards the being.

"Enough of this! Just who are you? What do you mean by begin? Begin what?" yelled Ichigo.

The being just let out a dark chuckle before answering.

"You may call me The Watcher. And as for you second question; Why, begin fighting of course… with each other!"

Now that certainly got their attention. All sixth of glared at The Watcher.

"Forget it! I'm not fighting somebody I have no problem with!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Yeah! I won't fight just because you told me to!" proclaimed Naruto.

The Watcher seems to have expected that reaction, seeing as his smirk never left his face.

"I'm sorry to hear that!" he spoke, "Though I suggest you to reconsider."

The Watcher lifted his arm towards the wall he appeared from. As soon as his hand faced the wall, it started to break apart. A large hole was now in the wall and was on the other side caught the group's attention. What they saw was what seemed to be space. A large black whole was visible and large pieces of rock, most the size of mountains, were being drawn into the black hole.

"W-what is that?" asked Takuya. He and the others were getting a bad feeling.

"Heh, this…is what's left of the last few worlds that refused to fight!" explained The Watcher.

To say that they were shocked beyond belief would be an understatement. Something like that sounded ludicrous, but they couldn't help but feel that he wasn't bluffing.

"So what does that mean?" asked Luffy.

"To put it simply… if you don't fight, I will completely obliterate each of your dimensions." stated The Watcher.

"And if we do fight?" asked Goku.

"All of you will fight until one is left standing; the losers have their worlds destroyed."

Now that got Goku mad.

"NO WAY! I won't put the fate of one world before another!" yelled Goku, "If I have to, I'll destroy you!"

"And on your own world you probably could." stated The Watcher, a frown marring his face, "But what's powerful in one world is different to what's powerful in another. In other words, you won't be destroying any planets here. This is an equal playing ground!" he finished, a smirk back on his face.

Some of them didn't understand, but they got the gist of it; their level of power changed when they were brought here and it seemed like The Watcher held all the cards now.

"Looks like we don't have a choice." stated Ichigo.

"Yeah, if we don't do as he says then us and our worlds are dead." Naruto grimly stated.

"But if we do fight then only one world will be safe while the others are doomed. Talk about bad odds." proclaimed an angry Takuya.

"Hmph, this stinks." stated an irritated Natsu.

"So… any objections?" asked The Watcher, clearly enjoying the looks of anger on the fighters' faces, "No? Then it's decided! The rules are simple!"

The six warriors listened to what was about to be said, some of them hoping to use the rules to get them out of this mess.

"We'll start off with three fights. Rule #1: Incapacitate or destroy your opponent by any means you see fit. Rule #2: Do not interfere with the other battles."

So far, nothing useful they could use has come up. It seemed like they were going to battle with tournament-like rules.

"And finally…"

The warriors waited with baited breath for the last rule.

"Fight your opponent as if he were your most hated enemy!"

That last rule, oddly, had their imaginations active. Each of them had their own visual; Naruto dressed as Broly. Ichigo garbed in a black cloak with red clouds and a scarred headband. Luffy dressed as Grimmjow. Takuya dressed as Rob Lucci. Natsu dressed as Lucemon in his Falldown Mode. And Goku dressed as Zero. Now those were some interesting sights.

"After all, they are what will stand between the safety and annihilation of…"

"Your families…"

"Your friends…"

"Your homes…"

"And your dreams."

To say that they were mad would be an understatement. They couldn't help but to feel rage at The Watcher for his underhanded tactics. Not wanting to put this off any longer, the first two combatants turned to each other.

"Alright then! I'll warn you, I won't hold back!" exclaimed Luffy.

"That's good, because I'm not holding back either." stated Naruto.

_'Ha, and so it begins!'_ thought the Watcher in amusement.

_'I will win! To protect my world!'_ thought both Naruto and Luffy.

_'I will win! To protect my friends!'_ both got ready to fight.

_'I will win! So that I can become…'_

Determination coursed through their bodies like wildfire, as they strengthened their resolve to fight.

_'HOKAGE!/KING OF THE PIRATES!'_ Naruto and Luffy shouted in their heads respectively.

And with that, the ninja and pirate charged at each other and started to fight. The next two opponents turned towards each other.

"Our worlds are on the line here, we can't afford not to fight at full power." proclaimed Takuya.

"That's right." agreed Natsu, who then started to sniff the air, "You completely smell of fire, I guess that means you fight with fire."

Takuya just smirked as he lifted up his hand and made a fist. Not a second later did that fist become covered in fire, "That's right, what of it?"

Natsu just chuckled before lifting up a fist. A moment later, his was also covered in fire, "Then that means that whoever has the strongest fire will win."

"Hmph, this is gonna be interesting." Stated Takuya as he got into a fighting stance, now those countless hours of training will pay off.

"Heh, I'm fired up!" stated Natsu as he too got into a fighting stance, wondering how Takuya's fire will taste like.

With that being said, the two fire warriors charged towards each other. Not a moment later did they reach each other and attacked, one fist of fire making contact with the other and releasing a powerful shockwave.

The last two fighters watched the two fights. They were really going at it.

"Well, they've certainly got spirit." stated Goku as he watched his fellow fighters battle.

"Hot headed if you ask Me." said Ichigo, thinking that the others went into battle a bit quickly and recklessly.

"Aww come on, there's nothing we can do about it now. We might as well enjoy it."

"This isn't the kind of situation I enjoy!" exclaimed Ichigo, irritated with all that's happened. Turning around, his irritation grew as he saw Goku doing, what appeared to be, quick warm-up exercises.

"Come on, loosen up! You're way to serious for a kid." Stated Goku as he finished his warm up and got into a fighting stance, "So, shall we start?"

"Fine, I can't help but feel bad though. You have to fight me and you don't even have a weapon." said Ichigo as he pulled his sword, Zangetsu, from his back.

"Don't worry about it; I've fought plenty of people with and without weapons. I'll be fine, so come at me with all you've got." Goku said with a smile on his face.

Without any more waiting, the two charged at each other. Ichigo swung the still bandaged Zangetsu at Goku. Said fighter raised his arm and blocked the sword with ease.

"I said everything you've got. Don't forget what's at stake here." exclaimed Goku.

The two then jumped away from each other. After landing, the bandages around Ichigo's sword unraveled, showing the large and sharp blade underneath.

"I haven't, but I'm not the only one holding back!"

"Heh, so you picked up on that did you?" spoke Goku, a small smile on his face, "In that case…"

A sudden increase in power filled the arena. The other fighters stopped to see where that power was coming from. They were met with an amazing sight. Without moving an inch, a gold aura started to surround Goku, and then all of a sudden, his hair turned gold and stood up on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance. His black eyes also turned blue. Power was radiating of him in waves. Ichigo started in awe and determination at Goku's transformation, while others…

"AWSOME!" was the reaction of three of the other fighters (Naruto, Luffy, and Natsu) as they stared in shock and awe at Goku.

"Keep your eyes on the fight!"

"What—oof!" was all Natsu got out as Takuya unleashed a flaming kick to his face.

The mage skidded along the floor before regaining his bearings and leapt back on his feet.

"That was an amazing thing we just saw, but remember, you're still in a fight, so you have to keep focus." declared Takuya. Natsu just chuckled and wiped the blood that was on his lip.

"Guess you're right, can't let anything distract me now. Looks like I'll have to go all out!" stated Natsu. The mage then started to breathe in a lot of air. Takuya was confused as to what Natsu was planning. Moments later, Natsu unleashed his powerful attack.

**_"Karyu no Hoko!"_** **(Fire Dragon's Roar)**

Natsu unleashed a huge steam of fire towards Takuya. Said boy was shocked at the size of the attack, so much so that he hesitated a second too long. He was quickly engulfed in the attack. Taking his own abilities in account, he knew the fire itself wouldn't hurt him, but the raw power behind it was too much. Bracing himself, Takuya tired to fight against the roar of fire. As he was still engulfed by the attack, a sad truth came to him; even with all of his current abilities and training, Takuya couldn't hope to match Natsu power. But as soon as he thought this, another thought came to him. Ever since he was brought here, he felt something different about himself. This feeling was familiar, very familiar. The only other time he felt like this was…

_'No, it can't be! There's no way that I could have gotten back the…'_ Takuya thought as time around him seems to have stopped, _'But wait, The Watcher wanted all of us to fight with all our power, could he have given me back the spirit of fire so I could fight? With what we've seen so far, I wouldn't doubt that he'd have the power to do so. It's a big risk, but it's better than nothing.'_ He finished his thought as he closed his eyes and tried to search for the power he once had. As he did this, time seems to have started up again.

Natsu looked on as a raging inferno engulfed the spot were Takuya was. It seems he has won, but he was far from happy. Takuya and his world just had their fate sealed and Natsu couldn't help but feel regret and sorrow for his part in the destruction of a world. He was now more angrier than ever at The Watcher; he'll pay for what he has—

"Execute!"

Surprised, Natsu looked at the raging fire in front of him. From within the inferno, another fire rose up and completely dwarfed Natsu's fire, which smoldered into nothingness. The new fire burnt brightly before dissipating. When the fire was gone, Natsu couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in the fading embers of the fire was a new being. He was covered in red, yellow, and white armor with a black bodysuit underneath. The only parts not covered in armor were his mouth and blue eyes. Long, spiky blond hair reached to his waist. The figure looked at the shocked Natsu before letting out a chuckle.

"I gotta say Natsu; that was some attack you threw at me."

This seemed to have brought Natsu out of his stupor.

"T-Takuya? What Happened to you?" asked the shocked dragon slayer.

"The Watcher seems to have given me back a power I had to give up." Takuya spoke before smirking, "I'll have to remember to thank him when I'm beating him to a pulp."

Natsu just stared at the revived warrior of fire before grinning.

"Oh yeah? Well you're gonna have to beat me first, and that's going to be hard since I'm really fired up now!" he said before igniting both his fists. Not a moment later did the two charged at each other and resumed fighting. The other fighters saw what happened and were in awe of Takuya's transformation, even Luffy was speechless **(the impossible just became possible)**. But then they remembered that they had their own fights to win. With flowing determination, the six warriors battled with everything they had. All the while, they've seemed to have missed that The Watcher was gone. The powerful being left to make sure the rest of his plan goes smoothly. He had a lot of things in store for the warriors.

_And so. With the fate of their entire worlds resting on their shoulders, the six warriors begin their battle._

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends issue 1. I hope you liked it. Be sure to check out the original story on deviantart. I also hope you liked the opening in the beginning. I'll also get to work on my Dissidia series with the first chapter of Call to Battle: Bleach coming soon. Mastergamer out.<strong>


	3. Issue 2: Bout Continues

**Hey there, Mastergamer here. I'm going for a triple update with my stories. First on the list is D.B.O.N.F.D., then comes Call to Battle: Bleach, and finally One Piece: Shippuden. Now, please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime used in this story. The original story of D.B.O.N. belongs to Taresh. I do own the extra content in the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Nagaretsuita sono basho de<em>

_Hito wa nani omoi no da_

_Hirokute fukai unmei no naka shizu manai you ni_

The scene opens up with a battle royal with Goku, Ichigo, Luffy, Naruto, Natsu, and Takuya. Each throw attack after attack at each other until they reach a standstill

_You cannot bust yourself, gimme a shout_

_To be yourself till death, assure yourself_

_You cannot bust yourself, gimme a shout_

_To be yourself till death, assure yourself_

The story title appears then the scene changes to a group shot of all the fighters. Still-shots of each fighter battling against each other pass by in sync.

_Asu wo ushinate shimau ka mo shire nai_

_Kakegae no nai ima ni sae makenai_

_Kono koe ga dou ka todoku you ni_

_Sakebitsutsuketeta yo_

The still-shots change to the fighters battling against black creatures and feature some shots of each fighters' home world.

_Oikakeru tabi mata tooku natte_

_Nigedashita totan mata chikaku natte_

_Sukitoota no ni mienai mukougawa_

_Te wo nobashitsutsukete_

The scene then changes to show the Keeper running away before being cornered by the Watcher. The arena the battles take place in appears before an explosion destroys half of it.

_Nakinagara warau hibi to_

_Unmei no hate ni kono te wo nobasu yo_

From the explosion, Erza and Zoro appear, battling each other in a sword fight. Below them, Yamcha, Sanji, and Kiba and Akamaru team up against Kenpachi and Gajeel, only for the two to easily dispatch them. Sasuke appears and summons a giant snake and attacks Kenpachi and Gajeel. Elsewhere, Gray, Ace, Laxus, and Smoker fight each other which results in an explosion of ice, fire, lightning, and smoke.

_Nagaretsuita sono basho de_

_Hito wa nani omoi no da_

_Hirokute fukai unmei no naka shizu manai you ni_

On the other side of the arena, Koji, as Beowulfmon, and Suigetsu fight with the respective blades before Suigetsu unleashes a large wave of water. In the air above them, Gohan launches a volley of attacks at Toshiro who blocks the attack with Hyōrinmaru. Elsewhere, Kakashi and Byakuya battle and launch a volley of lightning and a flurry of flower petals at each other. Scene shifts to Kenpachi and Gajeel attacking Sasuke and his snake. Still-shots of each battle pass by before the opening ends with close ups of Goku, Ichigo, Luffy, Naruto, Natsu, and Takuya.

_Kurayami wo tsubasa ni kaete fuwari fuwari ukande ku_

_Arukitsutsukeru sono saki ni mieru hikari wo motomete_

* * *

><p><em>D.B.O.N.F.D.<em>

_Issue 2: Bout Continues_

_Somewhere in a strange dimension…_

_Six men find themselves torn from their worlds…_

_And thrust into battle!_

The fighting between the six warriors continue as they try outmatch their opponents.

Turning to the fight between Ichigo Kurosaki and Goku, we see how they've fared against each other so far.

Goku throws a punch at Ichigo, only to be blocked by Ichigo's sword. Soon after, Goku aims a kick at Ichigo, but the soul reaper quickly ducks the attack.

"So, why do you think he's making us fight?" asked Goku as he jumped over a swing from Ichigo's sword.

"How should I know!" exclaimed Ichigo. The young fighter was then caught off guard by a double kick to the face by Goku. Ichigo fell on his back, but quickly recovered and charged at Goku.

"Sorry." spoke Ichigo as delivered a critical blow with his sword to Goku's midsection, a blow that would have sliced a normal person in half. Despite that, he was in for a big surprise when he turned towards Goku.

"For what?" asked Goku before looking at the rip in his shirt, revealing that Ichigo's attack only left a large mark on Goku, "Oh, you mean this… Don't worry about it, I've got more at home." he said, holding on to the torn fabric of his shirt.

"WHAT? It didn't even cut him!" exclaimed a surprised Ichigo.

"Hehehe… Yeah, when I'm like this my skin's kinda tough." Goku explained sheepishly, gesturing to his Super Saiyan form, "But don't worry it still hurt a little."

"Only a little…" Ichigo's eye twitched as he saw his opponent brush off what happened so easily.

Goku's expression then turned serious, "Well. Shall we continue?" he asked before kicking off the ground and taking flight into the air.

"Flight eh?" spoke Ichigo as he stared up at Goku, who was now almost thirty feet in the air.

"If I can figure out how to save all of our worlds, I will," spoke Goku as he brought his arms to his side and cupped his hands, "But if not, then I can't afford to lose. So I'll end this quickly." As finished speaking, an orb of blue energy formed between his hands.

**_"KAME…"_**

Ichigo looked in shock as the energy ball in Goku's hands grew brighter and, probably, more powerful.

_**"HAME…"**_

'Damn!' Ichigo thought in shock as Goku unleashed his attack.

**_"HA!"_**

An incredible energy beam was released from Goku's hand and quickly impacted with the spot Ichigo was in. A large explosion rocked the arena and kicked up a large dust cloud as Goku's attack made contact. Said warrior looked at the dust cloud with a look of regret.

"Now I'm sorry." he spoke. But, a moment later, his frown turned into a smile as he turned his head around and spotting Ichigo a few feet behind him, alive and well.

"What For?" asked Ichigo with a smirk on his face, although in his mind he was scared silly from the attack and was beyond relieved that he was alive, _'Boy, am I glad for Flash-step.'_

Goku turned to the younger fighter and saw that he was in mid-air like he was. Upon closer inspection, Goku saw that Ichigo wasn't flying but standing on air as if it was solid ground.

"So you can step on air?" the older warrior spoke in an impressed tone.

"That coming from a guy who can fly." responded Ichigo in an amused voice.

The moment was ruined by three excited and awed voices.

"Energy beams…! Flying…!"

"Super spiky gold hair…!"

"Teleporting…!"

"SO COOL!" were the excited responses of Naruto, Luffy, and Natsu.

"Will you three get on with your own fights!" yelled Ichigo, beyond annoyed with the three with Goku and Takuya watching awkwardly.

"O-okay!" stammered Naruto, Luffy, and Natsu, the orange-haired soul reaper frightening them a bit.

_'Idiots.'_ thought an annoyed Ichigo.

We now turn to the fight between Naruto and Luffy.

"Time to get serious." claimed Luffy as he pulled his arm back.

**_"Gum-Gum Pistol!"_**

Luffy threw a punch, which started to stretch because of his rubber body, and flew towards Naruto. Said ninja was caught unprepared by the attack was hit. Luffy smirked when the punch hit, but his face filled with shock as Naruto's body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"No way! My punch popped him!" Luffy exclaimed in shock.

The pirate was brought out of his shock by a fist to his face. The punch left Luffy wondering where it came from. But he had little time to think as a voice called out.

**_"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_**

Luffy was greeted with the sight of puffs of smoke filling the area. When they cleared they revealed the amazing sight of five Narutos.

"Copies? Cool!" Luffy was beyond amazed with Naruto's ability.

That comment seems to have flattered said ninja, "Hey that stretchy thing is pretty cool too." A moment later, Naruto and his clones charged towards Luffy.

Luffy's moment of awe cost him as he was caught with a punch to the face.

_**"NA…"**_

Luffy was then kicked in the back by a clone, which was in a low position, causing Luffy to lift off the ground.

**_"RU…"_**

Two clones came in and kicked him again, sending Luffy further up in the air.

**_"TO…"_**

Once Luffy was almost twenty feet in the air, the real Naruto appeared above him and let loose a downward kick towards Luffy's midsection.

**_"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!"_**

The kick sent Luffy plummeting towards the ground with great force. The moment he made contact with the ground, a crater was produced when he landed. Naruto and his clones landed a few feet away from the large pile of up heaved rocks. Moments later, Luffy emerged from the crater and, if you look closely, Luffy was barely hurt and was merely covered in dirt from his landing.

"Heh, this rubber thing has an advantage," said Luffy, a smirk on his face, "Attacks like that doesn't hurt as much!"

Luffy brought back both his arms and readied his next attack.

**_"Gum-Gum…"_**

Luffy then unleashed his attack, repeatedly throwing punches with great speed making it look like he's attacking with multiple arms.

_**"Gatling!"**_

The barrage of punches made contact with the ninja and his copies. One by one the clones were dispelled until one of Luffy's punches made contact with the real Naruto. Luffy grinned when he landed a hit on Naruto, stopping his attack.

"Huh, so all I've gotta do is keep punching until I hit the real one!"

Naruto picked himself off the ground and wiped off the blood on his lip.

"You don't look like it, but you're strong." claimed Naruto. He then got up and charged at the pirate.

On the other side of the arena, fire was flying everywhere as Natsu and Takuya continued their bout. The two fire users were currently in a deadlock, both having an inflamed punch caught by the other. Both then started to increase the heat of their fires in hopes of overwhelming the other.

"Heh, feel the heat yet?" smirked Takuya as he struggled against Natsu. Takuya was strong in his human form, but now that he's transformed into Agunimon his power increased. But that didn't seem to faze the now smirking Natsu.

"Oh, I'm just getting started!" exclaimed the dragon slayer.

The two then broke the deadlock and leapt away from the other. Natsu then ignited both his hands and brought them together, creating a very large fire ball. At the same time, Takuya ignited both his fists as well and brought them back. Both then unleashed their attacks.

**_"Karyu no Koen!"_ (Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame)**

**_"Burning Salamander!"_**

A giant fire ball and two dragon head shaped fire balls met in the middle of the of the battle field and unleashed a large explosion. The resulting inferno did nothing to stop the two fire wielders as they rushed through the flames to deliver fire covered punches to the other's face. Barely fazed by the attacks, they continued with their "Who-has-the-better-fire-attacks" contest.

**_"Karyu no Kagitsume!"_ (Fire Dragon's Claw)**

**_"Salamander Break!"_**

Two kicks covered in fire met with extreme force, sending a shockwave that upturned most of the earth around them. Leaping away from each other, Natsu and Takuya smirked at the other.

"I gotta say, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." stated Takuya.

"Heh, you're telling me. Your transformation was also cool." The dragon slayer's face was full with excitement and anticipation.

Wild fires were raging around the two warriors, but were completely unaffected. Feeling that his strength was a bit low, Natsu thought he needed a recharge. He then started to take a deep breath and, to Takuya's surprise, the fire around them started move and flow towards the dragon slayer. All the fire then entered his mouth and Natsu looked like he was actually eating the fire. Moments later, all the fire was gone and Natsu was licking his lips. This certainly threw Takuya for a loop.

"Whoa! So you can eat fire?" Takuya was surprised, but that surprise turned into excitement, "Well, it looks like I'm gonna have be careful now."

The two were once again exchanging blows with each other; a firefist here and a fireball there. Since both used fire for their fighting styles the fight became a contest of strength to see who had the more intense flame.

_And so the battle raged on…_

_But elsewhere…_

* * *

><p><em>Other battles are being fought!<em>

In an arena similar to the first, three battles are fought between six warriors.

The two warriors of the first fight weren't holding anything back. The first fighter, a black-haired teenager, unleashed a large fireball towards his opponent, a black-haired man. Said fighter retaliated by firing an energy ball from his hand at the fireball. The energy ball dispersed the fireball and continued towards the black-haired teen, who countered by unsheathing his sword and, quickly, sliced the energy ball in two, both halves of the attacks missing him completely and impacting with the ground behind him.

Sasuke Uchiha turned to look at his opponent. He could tell just by looking at him that he was strong, but that didn't mean he was going to win. He was brought out of his thoughts when he caught a punch from his opponent.

"(growl) When I'm done with you, I'm going after the freak responsible for all this!" declared Vegeta as struggled against his opponent.

"And what gives you the delusion that you'll be winning?" spoke Sasuke, with an impassive face. He let go of Vegeta's fist and aimed a kick to his head.

Vegeta blocked the kick with his arm, "Delusion! I'm going to win because I'm not going to lose to a punk kid like you!" he finished speaking as he pushed Sasuke away from him. Sasuke landed a few feet from him in a crouched position, with his eyes closed.

"Hmm, we'll see." spoke the ninja as he started to gather chakra in his eyes, "If I cannot defeat you, then I'll never be able to defeat him." he said, his head filling with thoughts of his older brother. He then opened his eyes to reveal that they've changed; gone were his black eyes, replaced with red eyes and three black tomoe marks around his pupils.

**_"Sharingan!"_**

Vegeta merely scoffed at the teen, but became alert when his eyes changed, "Well I got someone I have to surpass as well," he announced as he started to build up his energy, resulting in a gold aura around him. He wasn't going to hold back, "So get ready to meet a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta's power skyrocketed as his hair turned gold and eyes turned blue.

Sasuke felt the power that was coming off in waves from Vegeta, yet this did not worry him a bit. The two fighters could sense the power that the other had, so they weren't going to hold anything back. Without any warning, the two charged at each other with the intent to put each other down… permanently.

Not far from them, two others fought with each other as well. The first fighter, a black-haired teen in a black school uniform, wielded two swords against the second fighter, a red-haired man in black robes, who held one sword. Their swords were grinding against each other as the two swordsmen tried to overpower the other.

A lot of thoughts ran through Renji Abarai's head as he fought with the young swordsman; being abducted by a strange being along with five others, being told to fight each or have their worlds destroyed, and seeing the abilities of the fighters around him as he fought with his own opponent, Koji Minamoto.

"You've got some moves with two swords, I'll give you that," spoke Renji as he pushed against his opponent, "But that's not going to be enough to beat me!"

Koji just chuckled and smirked at the soul reaper, "I'm just warming up! Want me to demonstrate what I can really do!"

"Oh, I wish you would!" with one final push, the two leapt away from each other and prepared for the real fight to begin.

"Fine, careful what you wish for." declared Koji as he started to access the familiar power he felt return to him when he arrived, "Execute!"

A column of light surrounded Koji, causing Renji to shield his eyes. When the light died down, Renji was surprised at what he saw. In the spot where Koji once was now stood a figure garbed in a white bodysuit and light-gray and grey-purple armor. A helmet, in the shape of a wolf's head, covered his head and a scarf, same color as the armor, was tied around his neck and reached to the ground. Koji observed his new form; it has been a long time since he transformed into Lobomon, but it felt like he never lost this power in the first place. Looking down at his hands, he found that the swords he was given when he arrived have transformed into the blades he used in this form: the two Licht Schwert** (Light Swords)**

Looking up, Koji couldn't help but smirk at his opponents face. Renji was both shocked and amazed at Koji's transformation. The soul reaper quickly shook off his shock and formed a smirk on his face.

"Heh, nice getup, I guess I'll have to pull out all the stops" Renji said as he held up his sword and placed his hand at the base of the blade, **_"Roar, Zabimaru!"_ (Snake Tail)**

Sweeping his hand across his sword, Renji released his sword's true form. In a brief red glow, Renji's sword transformed into a large, six-part segmented sword; each segment was wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back.

Koji looked at his opponent's transformed sword and could feel the power emanating from it. He gaze was cut short when Renji spoke.

"Now, let's get started!" without waiting for his opponent to move, Renji swung Zabimaru, which then extended like a whip and headed towards Koji. Said warrior of light quickly reacted by raising his swords and blocked the whip sword, blades of light grinding against a blade of steel. The two of them were gonna have to fight full on if one of them was going to win.

Not far from them, the last two fighters were battling it out. The first fighter was a green haired swordsman who, at the moment, wielded two swords, with a third one still in its sheath on his waist. The second fighter was a red-haired woman in light armor and was wielding two broadswords. The two traded blows until they locked their blades with each other.

Erza Scarlet pushed against her opponent, Zoro he said his name was. He defiantly had the skills to wield two blades, as well as the strength behind them. Her gaze then went to the third blade at his waist.

"Three swords, huh? Haven't met a swordsman that can use three blades at once." stated the armored mage, "But do you have the skill to use them."

Zoro merely smirked before pushing the redhead away, "Oh, I have more than enough skill to show who's the better swordsman here!"

Erza just let out a smirk. Just looking at the way he carried himself she knew that he did have skill. She wasn't going to take any chances in this fight, "Hmph, We'll just see about that." Erza then started to perform her signature magic.

"Requip!"

Erza was soon covered in light for a few moments before the light faded. Erza now stood in new attire. She now garbed in black armor with some silver trimming. Large shoulderpads covered her shoulders and around her waist was a very large waistguard, composed of very long, silver-edged plates somehow shaped like feathers and decorated by silver crosses. The most notable aspects of the armor were the large, bat-like wings attached to her back. A long, dark sword with a menacing look was held in her hand. This was her Black Wing Armor.

Zoro looked at the redhead's new armor; it would seem that she had more skills than swordplay. Reaching for the sword still on his waist, he pulled out his treasured sword and placed the handle in his mouth. Now Zoro was going all out with his three swords: Sandai Kitetsu (left hand), Shusui (right hand), and Wado Ichimoji (mouth).

"Well now, let's see whose swordplay is better." challenged Zoro. Erza smirked in anticipation as she got into her sword stance.

"Yes, let's."

Without another word, the two, with incredible speed, clashed their blades, sparks flying as metal met metal.

_These six warriors were in for the fight of their lives…_

_Yet, they did not know that the battle of their lives has yet to come…_

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends Issue two. For those who've looked up the story, you might have noticed that Zoro isn't fighting Renji. The reason for that is that almost all people want to see Zoro go head-to-head with Erza. If Taresh is reading this then I hope you don't mind this change. On a side note, I've came up with an alternate ending. Whether or not I'm going to right, I don't know, but I'll give you a hint on what it's about; it involves The Keeper, our favorite soul reaper and ninja, and something similar to the plot of the fourth Bleach movie. Well, hoped you liked it, remember, to view the original story, go to DeviantArt(dot)com and search for the story DBON. Now, I'm off to write the first chapter of Call to Battle: Bleach, Mastergamer out.<strong>


	4. Issue 3: The Final Arrivals

**Hey there, Mastergamer here. After so long, I've finally made the next chapter. But I have to tell you, it is in this chapter that the story will break off from the original for a while. On a side note, if any of you readers out there have an account on Deviantart, then can I ask of you to draw a pic for my One Piece story, more specifically a pic of my OC's that will join the crew in my story. If you agree, then just send me the link to your account in a review and I'll be able to tell you more info. Now, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime used in this story. The original story of D.B.O.N. belongs to Taresh. I do own the extra content in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>OP: Blue<strong>

_Nagaretsuita sono basho de_

_Hito wa nani omoi no da_

_Hirokute fukai unmei no naka shizu manai you ni_

The scene opens up with a battle royal with Goku, Ichigo, Luffy, Naruto, Natsu, and Takuya. Each throw attack after attack at each other until they reach a standstill

_You cannot bust yourself, gimme a shout_

_To be yourself till death, assure yourself_

_You cannot bust yourself, gimme a shout_

_To be yourself till death, assure yourself_

The story title appears then the scene changes to a group shot of all the fighters. Still-shots of each fighter battling against each other pass by in sync.

_Asu wo ushinate shimau ka mo shire nai_

_Kakegae no nai ima ni sae makenai_

_Kono koe ga dou ka todoku you ni_

_Sakebitsutsuketeta yo_

The still-shots change to the fighters battling against black creatures and feature some shots of each fighters' home world.

_Oikakeru tabi mata tooku natte_

_Nigedashita totan mata chikaku natte_

_Sukitoota no ni mienai mukougawa_

_Te wo nobashitsutsukete_

The scene then changes to show the Keeper running away before being cornered by the Watcher. The arena the battles take place in appears before an explosion destroys half of it.

_Nakinagara warau hibi to_

_Unmei no hate ni kono te wo nobasu yo_

From the explosion, Erza and Zoro appear, battling each other in a sword fight. Below them, Yamcha, Sanji, and Kiba and Akamaru team up against Kenpachi and Gajeel, only for the two to easily dispatch them. Sasuke appears and summons a giant snake and attacks Kenpachi and Gajeel. Elsewhere, Gray, Ace, Laxus, and Smoker fight each other which results in an explosion of ice, fire, lightning, and smoke.

_Nagaretsuita sono basho de_

_Hito wa nani omoi no da_

_Hirokute fukai unmei no naka shizu manai you ni_

On the other side of the arena, Koji, as Beowulfmon, and Suigetsu fight with the respective blades before Suigetsu unleashes a large wave of water. In the air above them, Gohan launches a volley of attacks at Toshiro who blocks the attack with Hyōrinmaru. Elsewhere, Kakashi and Byakuya battle and launch a volley of lightning and a flurry of flower petals at each other. Scene shifts to Kenpachi and Gajeel attacking Sasuke and his snake. Still-shots of each battle pass by before the opening ends with close ups of Goku, Ichigo, Luffy, Naruto, Natsu, and Takuya.

_Kurayami wo tsubasa ni kaete fuwari fuwari ukande ku_

_Arukitsutsukeru sono saki ni mieru hikari wo motomete_

D.B.O.N.F.D.

* * *

><p><em>Issue 3: The Final Arrivals<em>

Blackness

That was all that could be seen in the unknown dark area. The darkness would've been completed with complete silence, but…

"What the hell is going on?!"

Multiple voices started speaking as their owners found themselves in a dark place. Just from the voices one could tell that there was a lot of people there, though how many was unknown considering no one can see three feet in front of them, though strangely everyone's eyes were visible.

"Yeah, it's really troublesome."

"Something doesn't smell right here."

"We're in a pitch-black room and have no idea where we are, why would it be."

"Arf!"

"Hey, getting worked up won't help—Wait, did somebody just bark?"

"I think they did."

The unknown people were starting to get restless; it was clear to most of them that the other occupants were unknown to them. If only someone would turn on the light.

"I don't like this one bit!" said one of the figures before something got its attention, "GAHH! What's that?!"

He was seeing what looked like three eyes grouped together.

"I can't read like this!" came from one eye.

"Huh?" inquired another eye.

"What's with this damn darkness?!" said the last eye.

"AHH! A three eyed monster!" screamed the figure as the three eyes stared at who screamed.

"Hey, I think I found the light switch!"

And with a push of a button, Rukia Kuchiki turned on the lights in, the now revealed arena. The cowering figure, now revealed as Usopp, looked up to see that what he thought was a three eyed monster, was actually Kakashi, Chad, and Sanji, there left eyes covered by their hair (Sanji and Chad) and headband (Kakashi). Seeing this, Usopp started to laugh at the false alarm.

"Hahaha! A three-eyed monster, yeah right. I was just kidding, like one would actually exists."

In his laughing, he backed up against someone. Turning around, Usopp's expression turned shocked and fearful when he laid eyes on the person: an annoyed Tien glaring at said pirate.

"Got a problem with three eyes!" he said as he glared down, with all three of his eyes, at the cowering Usopp.

"O-Of course not. A smart and brave warrior like me knows there's no such thing as monsters… or demons or alien—" Usopp was cut off as he backed up into another person. Turning around, the pirate turned white with terror as he stared up at the green skinned alien known as Piccolo.

"Ten seconds in this place and I already don't like you." he said with a scowl.

Hoping to defuse the tension, Shikamaru spoke.

"Hey, let's not start fighting one another. We don't even know what's going on here." He said as Usopp snuck away from the big, green alien, "Besides, it'd be troublesome to fight now." Kakashi decided to speak.

"Shikamaru is right; we're all obviously in the same situation. We need to work together and…" the ninja trailed of as he saw Sanji get a goofy, smitten look on his face, "… Stay sensible."

"I know exactly where we are…" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes, "It's heaven!" he proclaimed as he beheld the all the beautiful, in his mind, women among them, particularly Rangiku, Orihime, Hinata, and Lucy.

Suddenly, everyone in that strange hall grew silent as they felt something sinister approach.

Footsteps filled the room. All the hall's occupants stared towards the hall's only entrance. An approaching shadow was getting bigger and bigger; with this feeling of dread, they were prepared for what was about to appear. A moment later, they had their answer.

"Erm, H-hello."

The figure turned out to be short figure with light green skin, strange eyes, white robes, and s hsy smile on his face while carrying a book. The others decided to speak.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Where are we?!"

"Tell us where we are!"

"Argh! What's that?!"

"Huh?!"

The figure became more nervous and sheepish.

"P-please, don't be alarmed. I am the Keeper." The small figure said as he opened his book and started to go through it, "My master, the Watcher, has gathered you all here for a tournament of sorts; I'm here to sort you all into your bouts, then I'll be out of your way."

Yamcha didn't seem to accept this well, "Hey! Some of us don't really fight anymore, so if you'll just show me the way out I'll…" Yamcha then noticed his appearance; he was wearing his old orange training uniform, "Hey! I wasn't wearing these clothes!"

"Huh, same here." said Gohan as he too was in a similar clothing.

"I'm afraid that leaving is out of the question and we have taken the liberty of preparing you all for battle."

"Now that you mention it, I do have more gear than I did earlier." Kakashi stated as he looked over the extra ninja tools that he now had.

"And I was in a gigai." Rukia said as she was in her soul reaper form and not her human disguise.

"A gi-what?" asked Gray.

"A gigai is a—" Rukia started before noticing something, "Hey, how can you see me?!" Rukia then turned to the Keeper, "What's going on, the living can't see soul reapers."

"A trivial task for my master. You'll find that this place is an equal battleground." the Keeper explained before freaking out from the glare Piccolo sent him.

"Equal battleground, I find that hard to believe," he said before pointing to Trunks, who was observing a scared Chopper and Happy, and Goten, who was getting along with Akamaru, "Where we're from, those two kids are more powerful than any human on our planet!"

"As you wish," the Keeper complied, "You have all been brought here from six different dimensions. Each dimension has its own version of what is considered powerful."

"An example would be that if one of you were to travel to a different dimension, your strength would reflect that of the world you're in. The same would happen if a occupant from that world goes to your world. So although your abilities would be the same, you would be bound by the limitations of that universe" the Keeper then pointed to Gohan.

"Warriors, like yourself, from your world can become strong enough to destroy an entire planet with ease," the people that weren't from said universe stared at the Z-fighters in shock, caution, and fear. The Keeper then pointed to Koichi, "But if you were to travel to his world, then the best you could do at full strength is blowing up three city blocks. The opposite would also happen if he were to go to your world."

This information really threw the group for a loop; they just basically found out that their maximum strength and power would increase or decrease depending on which dimension they go to. The Keeper continued.

"In this place, all your strength and power will be balanced, giving your abilities a fairer potency."

"So our powers are all equalized to allow us to fight opponents that, normally, would be easily defeated or have no chance against. But why should we fight at all?" commented Uryū as he pushed up his glasses, "Personally, I refuse to fight for another's sick sense of amusement."

"But the others from your worlds are already fighting and afterwards the next groups will be sent right in." explained the Keeper.

"Others? (gasp) does that mean that Ichigo was brought here when he disappeared?" realized Orihime.

"Renji must've been brought here as well." Rukia concluded.

"I did wonder where Luffy and Zoro disappeared to." commented Robin.

"I guess we now know where Takuya and Koji went." Zoe said to her friends.

"Tch, it looks like flamebrain got himself in over his head again and dragged Erza with him." Gray stated.

"Dude! Put some clothes on!" Kiba yelled at the now boxer-clad Gray, who became shocked once again at his impulsive stripping.

"Hey, I bet Goku and Vegeta are just loving this." Krillin said to Gohan in a sly and amused tone.

"Knowing Vegeta and my dad, you're probably right." Gohan chuckled.

"That explains where Naruto disappeared to, but from what the others have said, whose the other person from our world." asked Neji.

The Keeper looked though his logbook, which held info on all the current fighters, "I believe it is a young man named… Sasuke Uchiha." The name of their former/current comrade grabbed the attentions of Team Kakashi and Team Snake.

"If I may, how did you manage to make Luffy fight?" asked Brook, some of the others were freaked out by the talking skeleton. Brook was unaware of the hungry look Akamaru was giving him, "Luffy isn't the kind of person who'd take being ordered to fight well."

"Naruto isn't much different either." said Sakura, ignoring Brook's cries as Akamaru pounced on him and Kiba trying to get his dog off of the skeleton before he bit off an arm, literally.

"All my master ha to do was lead them to believe that he could destroy their worlds if they refused to fight." the Keeper explained as he sheepishly scratched his head, "After they thought so much was at stake, they soon began fighting."

"Lead them to believe?" Nami said with suspicion.

"You picked up on that too." replied a serious Toshiro. Koichi, Laxus, and Smoker seemed to have heard the Keeper's slip up as well. It was at this point the Keeper realized his folly.

"Gahh! I said that wrong!" the small alien yelled in distress. _'Oh, I've gone and done it now.'_

"Uh, W-what I m-meant to s-say w-was… was…was…"

The Keeper then did the only logical thing to do.

"MASTER!" the Keeper cried as he ran away in tears.

The group stared in shock and annoyance at the apparent coward's retreat.

The Keeper wasn't even three feet from the exit when his body suddenly became still.

"What?! I can't move!"

Not far from him, Shikamaru smirked as he held a familiar hand sign.

"**_Kagemane no Jutsu_** **(Shadow Possession Jutsu)**, success."

"Darn it, I really should have read up on all of their abilities." the Keeper groaned out before trying to lift his arm.

Shikamaru became surprised when he felt the Keeper start to fight against his technique, "No way!"

The Keeper's hand then started to glow with dark energy. He then unleashed his power.

The hall everyone was in started to shake. Suddenly, a black, inky substance started to ooze from under the floor. The black ooze then started to expand and wrap around the group and divided them in ten groups. The ooze covered each group completely before expanding. Moments later, the ooze formed ten large blocks. Within those blocks, the fighters found themselves in what appeared to be arenas that resembled the one they were in before.

The Keeper let out a relieved sigh before speaking out, knowing the fighters will hear him in the newly created areas.

"I'm sorry for that, but the tournament has to proceed. To free yourselves, you all have to fight until only one is left standing in each arena. The ten winners will then proceed to the next round. If you don't fight, then the arenas that you're in collapse with you in them and you'll all be destroyed"

The Keeper then looked at each arena as letters started to appear and arrange themselves on each of them.

_Arena 1: Nami vs. Karin vs. Hinata vs. Rangiku vs. Lucy vs. Zoe_

_Arena 2: Usopp vs. Kiba and Shino vs. Ikkaku vs. Freed vs. 18_

_Arena 3: Sanji vs. Lee vs. Chad vs. Gray vs. JP vs. Yamcha_

_Arena 4: Chopper vs. Jugo vs. Kenpachi vs. Gajeel vs. Piccolo_

_Arena 5: Robin vs. Sakura vs. Orihime vs. Wendy vs. Tommy vs. Goten_

_Arena 6: Franky vs. Choji vs. Yumichika vs. Levy vs. Krillin_

_Arena 7: Brook vs. Suigetsu vs. Toshiro vs. Koichi vs. Tien_

_Arena 8: Tashigi vs. Kakashi vs. Byakuya vs. Gohan vs. Trunks_

_Arena 9: Smoker vs. Ace vs. Rukia vs. Laxus vs. Shikamaru_

_Arena 10: Neji and Sai vs. Uryū vs. Juvia_

The Keeper now had the difficult job of making sure the combatants actually fought and take the ten winners to the next stage. Though he didn't want it to come to this, he had no choice in the matter.

The fights will go on, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>After a long time, I've finally updated this story. For those who've read the original story on Devianart, you'll see that I've completely changed the story at this point; I'm sure that others would've wanted to see these characters fight. I hope those who've read DBON likes this version of the story. Also look up my new, original story called "Grimoire of Fables"; it will be in the Misc section of the site, so be sure to check it out and review it, almost all the stories in that section haven't been reviewed. Mastergamer, out.<strong>


End file.
